gone with the wind
by SilverThornFeather
Summary: "Don't ever look back" And she didn't. Not once. The wind died down, taking Hunters temper with it, and Bethia remained invisible. She had literally, gone with the wind.


Gone with the wind, just like a leaf that has blown away.

Gone with the wind, my romance has flown away.

Yesterday's kisses are still on my lips,

I had a lifetime of heaven on my fingertips.

But now all is gone, gone is the rapture that thrilled my heart.

Just like a flame, love burned brightly

Then became an empty smoke dream that has gone,

Gone with the wind.

"Hunter?" The girl at his side whispered, raising her head from out of the crook of her neck where she had been resting it and lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Yes?" Said the boy, stroking his index finger across her jawline committing each freckle to memory.

"Are you sure we should be out here? What if the others catch us?" She said hurriedly, her spine tensing, the soothing circles her lover had been tracing across the bare skin of her back were doing nothing for her nerves now.

"Shhhhh! Don't you worry about that. Let me deal with them Beth. For now it's just us!" Sensing her uncomfortable position he cradled her back into his arms, lulled her back into the false bubble of security he had been trying to build for the entire duration of their relationship. It was a lie, Hunter knew that, they were going to be never safe, never going to be assured they weren't going to get caught. Nothing about their relationship was certain except for the fact that it was built on the foundations of two previously broken hearts ,that were trying to mend by simply latching onto another. Neither of them thought this was going to work, not with two rival show choirs each trying to tear them apart though mostly unknowingly. The girl cuddled into his embrace once more, fisting her hands into the silk of his shirt so tightly her knuckles paled into white. Hunter brought his arms around her middle and buried his nose into her long auburn hair with a sigh. If only he could make this work out between them, make the others disappear, and pale into oblivion. It didn't help that Ryder wanted her too, he'd recently made a habit of nabbing all the duets with her in Glee club and it was beginning to get to Beth too, she'd come out to meet Hunter in the Dalton grounds and tell stories of the day's "Ryder Adventures". To make matters worse, Hunter was enraged further, when he found out Beth had accepted Ryder's invite to the prom, Beth was his and his only. It was just as shame that Ryder couldn't see that too.

The breeze began to pick up and Beth began to shiver in his arms, he tightened his grip on her waist as the wind began to ruffle the grassy bank they were sprawled across.  
"Beth, we should go, you'll catch your death out here" He whispered. "Just fi-five more minutes H that's all I want." She said, her chattering teeth masking the words.

"You'll freeze even more than you are now, let's just go Beth!" Hunter urged her, sitting up straight and bringing Bethia's body flush against him to shelter her from the now-harsh wind. Beth made no reply.

"Why won't you leave with me?" Hunter asked, his fingers tangled in her auburn curls.

"If we leave, we're never coming back are we?" Beth whispered, her small tentative voice carried aloft by the breeze, this time it was Hunter, of whom words betrayed.

"You know I'm right, the second we leave from here everything changes. You'll go back to Dalton and I'll go to New York. And we'll never see each other again." Hunter's silent reply went unnoticed.

"So no H, I don't want to leave. Dying here with you here is better than dying there without you." Beth said sadly, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I don't want you to die at all" said Hunter, as he placed soft kisses along her neck. "I don't want you to leave, Dalton has nothing for me anymore, show choir or no show choir, I want to be with you" He said with an air of resolve, his grip on her waist tightened and he buried his face against her collarbone, as if hiding within her, was the best way of keeping her.

"You know we can't! I want to, I want to so badly. The minute the others catch wind of this we're done for anyway. Leaving makes it easier" she said, as she cuddled up against him once more.

"Leaving what? Ohio? Me? How can leaving ever make it an easier?" Hunter almost growled and Bethia began to feel a little uneasy.

"No, not you. Never you. Leaving you is never easy H. If we're not here anymore, there's no reason for them to get so worked up about us."

"Then Runaway with me then! We could go to California, or Texas, or ,or New York. Wherever! We could leave tomorrow and never come back! " Hunter said excitedly, getting to stand up, but as he took a glance down at Bethia's forlorn expression, all the pent up excitement from only seconds before dissipated into thin air and was replaced by a thin layer of disappointment.

"We can't do that either, and I'm sorry, I really am H." She said, her tears now leaving dark smudges across her cheeks and lining her eyelid.

"Bethi-I" Hunter began

"No don't! Don't say anything. I just- kiss me. One last time H please? That's all I ask." Bethia pleaded.

Hunter came forward and pressed his mouth onto hers with a ferociousness Bethia had never experienced before. His hot mouth invaded her own, and it was all Bethia could do to stop herself from gasping in surprise when he prised his vice like mouth away from her face, only to return again seconds later.

"I'm sorry Beth, I'm so sorry it has to end this way, I love you" Hunter said, his voice full of all of his unspoken regret. "I love you too H, I always have done." And with that she took off into the world, leaving her secure bubble behind her. She was off to new York tomorrow.

Hunter kicked the nearby tree with vigour, his foot burning but he liked the pain. He remembered the first time he'd seen her, in the auditorium, singing teenage dream as if the song was written for her to sing. He watched her retreating form and whispered to the wind

"Don't ever look back"

And she didn't. Not once. The wind died down, taking Hunters temper with it, and Bethia remained invisible. She had literally, gone with the wind.

Gone with the wind, just like a leaf that has blown away.

Gone with the wind, my romance has flown away.

Yesterday's kisses are still on my lips,

I had a lifetime of heaven on my fingertips.

But now all is gone, gone is the rapture that thrilled my heart.

Just like a flame, love burned brightly

Then became an empty smoke dream that has gone,

Gone with the wind.


End file.
